


Tamaranean culture: celebrating the battle

by Coriandr



Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriandr/pseuds/Coriandr
Summary: For Koriand'r, the right way to celebrate a victory in battle is to tell the story of the battle while fucking, especially because her battle fury makes her very hard. As soon as Raven figures this out, she's all in.





	Tamaranean culture: celebrating the battle

**Author's Note:**

> The Tamaraneans have multiple forms for each biological sex, including a female form with a retractable phallus. Of course Kory has one. And once it gets hard, really hard, it's painful for her to keep inside her body.

Koriand’r was absolutely fierce in battle. Frightening but also, since they’d been spending time in Kory’s bed, in a way that made Raven want her more. A lot more.

Growing up with pacifists, at first Raven didn’t know what to do with the feelings coming from Starfire in battle: incredibly pure fury, but controlled, not by limiting it but by directing it. 

Raven was used to perceiving multiple emotions from people. Humans had layers, like lazy currents inside themselves; none of her human teammates had singular or unified emotions half as often as Koriand’r. Kory could get up in the morning and be pure joy for an hour and then shift to keen interest or glowing curiosity with the joy woven in and adding its momentum. Not that Kory always gave in to her emotions … and “gave in” was even the wrong idea. Because Kory moved with her emotions, she could also move them—it was a two-way dance. Raven had felt Kory move rage to protectiveness, joy to wonder, sadness to compassion, even anger to love.

Raven wanted her own emotions to be that clear—and they weren’t. Only when she meditated could she reach that clear state for a few minutes. She’d spent so long controlling her emotions that they fought her, bubbled up many at a time, fought each other. 

Sometimes she let herself mentally curl up in the glow of Koriand’r’s emotions, especially the delight, wonder and joy. But not the fury. It was hard for her, even in battle, to take in the immense power of that emotion. Not like human anger or even rage. It burned on and on, growing hotter and more pure the longer the battle raged. The fury moved Starfire with a level of precision and power Raven had never felt. 

At first she avoided it completely, and then a few times she touched the edges of that blazing star to keep herself going. And the more she touched it, the more she felt nuances. One thread of Starfire’s fury was a drive for justice, a few of the threads couldn’t be translated into human terms but when Raven tried, she came up with indomitable, true, untamable, wild … And, she had to admit (at least to herself), that there was a lot of arousal in that battle fury. A lot. 

She finally understood the implications of the fury-plus-arousal at the end of a very long fight. The Teen Titans had chased down a horde of obnoxious alien robots that kept replicating through the city. In the end, the other Titans rounded them up and Starfire burned the corner of a city park down to glassy bedrock to make sure they’d destroyed every single one of them. 

When Starfire joined the others on the ground, she was glowing with power. But her face looked strained and Raven felt pain from her.

“You’re hurt?” she asked, because she couldn’t figure out where and Kory’s skin was perfect as usual.

“No,” Kory said and did not elaborate, which was strange. 

Raven felt into the pain—a very tight, needy kind of pain. A very specific, dense, tight between the legs, kind of pain.

“Oh,” she said and clamped her lips together before she could make another sound. 

“Is she okay?” Robin asked her. 

More to Koriand’r than Robin, Raven said, “I think you overloaded yourself. You’ll feel better if you siphon off the rest of that energy.” 

“That’s not how my powers work,” Starfire said. But Raven could feel how unclear she was. Her emotions roiled with confusion, pain, fear because she didn’t know what to do about this and she had to put so much mental energy she into controlling herself. 

“Trust me,” Raven said, and then to the others, “We’ll meet you at the Tower.” 

“You don’t need—“ Gar started and she cut him off with a shake of her head. 

Raven stepped next to Kory, didn’t dare touch her with the way they both felt, and teleported them to an upper floor of a building on the far side of the park. She wasn’t about to go back to the Tower with Kory like this.

“In here,” Raven said and held open the door to the women’s restroom. 

Kory followed and, once inside, bent forward in pain, hands on her legs. She gasped out the words, “It’s not my powers.” 

Raven leaned down, her face inches from Kory’s ear, and whispered, “I know.”

Kory groaned, so Raven took her wrist and pulled her into the furthest stall from the door: the one that shared its outer wall with the solid wall of the building, in case Kory wasn’t good at controlling her strength right now. She touched the belt clasp of Starfire’s uniform, where the metal bands down the front of her body joined the bottoms. 

“Please, you hurt so much,” Raven told her. “You don’t have to. You shouldn’t, not after that battle.”

“Good battle,” Kory said roughly. “Very good. Everyone fought so well, unified, and I destroyed … unh.” She had her hands on the wall on either side of Raven’s head, holding herself up, away from Raven. Her head hung down, eyes closed. She added, “Empath, you don’t have to do this. I can find a way.” 

Raven was still working on the clasp. She’d never taken Kory’s uniform off before and it wasn’t like a human belt. 

“Kory, I’m not doing this as the team empath. I can feel your pain, yes, but I don’t need to heal you. I don’t think you need healing. What you need … please, I want you.”

Kory groaned, low with pain. “You don’t understand what this is. I could hurt you.” 

“I’m not afraid. Help me understand, you tell battle stories on Tamaran?”

Kory nodded. 

“And it’s sexual? After the fight you want sex?”

A pause and then another nod. 

“It’s all one emotion, isn’t it?” Raven asked. “The fury and the arousal? That’s why you’re so hard right now?”

“The desire is the transformation of the fury into its next useful form. Otherwise the fury becomes … less pleasing. And yes I am very hard. The battle fury transformed makes me harder and bigger than usual.”

The clasp started to open, the vertical bands coming loose, sliding off Kory’s breasts. She took a grateful breath. Raven let the belt fall to the floor with a soft clang and felt around the side of the armor’s bottoms to find the hidden catch that would loosen it. 

“If you didn’t wear metal underpants, you wouldn’t hurt like this,” she murmured.

“On Tamaran, I would fight in flowing cloth and at the end of battle my cock would stand like a great standard to show my victory, but I think this is not so wise on Earth. I think the boys would be alarmed.” 

Raven nuzzled against Kory’s cheek, inhaling the scents of sex that rose from her body, forcing herself not to press up against her before she got these metal underpants off so she wouldn’t hurt Kory more. 

“There has to be a better way than having to hold all that hard length inside yourself,” Raven said, empathy mixed with teasing. “How big are you now?” 

Kory made a half-sobbed sound and her arms wavered, bringing her closer to Raven, their bodies almost touching. Raven pressed back against the wall to give herself enough room to finish with the clasp. 

The two sides of the metal bottoms came lose from each other and fell. Immediately Raven felt a thick, hot, very hard length slide up between them. She grabbed Kory’s hips and brought their bodies closer, opening her legs.

Kory reacted, thrusting hard against her, rubbing her cock up against Raven’s clit and lips, her heavy breasts against Raven’s. 

“How is this done on your world?” Raven asked. She felt from Kory that this was not nearly enough. Now that her cock was out, the pain inside her body had changed to clenching need. And it wasn’t enough for Raven either. 

“We couple and tell the battle story.” 

Raven moved the crotch of her uniform and her panties to the side. 

“Are you certain?” Kory asked. “We are, if I understand human customs, in a place that is not proper.” As she asked, she was humping against Raven in a mind-blowingly intense way. Adding to that the soft question about propriety almost made Raven come. 

“Please, I don’t care, I need you inside me. Even if it hurts, your need is my need now. It hurts more not to have you.” 

Kory shifted an arm, grabbed her cock, but touched it slowly, gently to Raven’s very wet opening. “What if someone comes in?” she asked, panting, teasing, laughing and yet almost weeping with need. 

Raven put one foot on the toilet seat to raise her leg, grabbed Kory’s cock and pushed down on it. She could barely take a quarter of it. It was so thick now, pulsing with heat, the curved ridges standing out from the hard shaft. 

Kory picked her up, hands under her ass, held her against the wall. Raven hooked one leg over Kory’s hip, sighing with relief, slid further down onto her cock. “Tell the battle. If someone comes in, stop.” 

“I won’t be able to,” Kory told her. “I can’t stop for some stranger, only if you need me to. They will have to hear me fucking you very hard and very wetly in this human place. They will have to know our victory. The might even hear you come for me.”

Those words made her so wet, Raven took more of Kory’s cock easily. The idea of Kory unable to stop. The idea of a stranger knowing the daughter of Azarath, that temple’s innocent priestess, was being fucked in a common bathroom stall. She clenched her teeth, breathing hard, determined not to come yet. 

“I will tell the story. You were very good to teleport those enemies to the park,” Kory said, breathlessly, punctuating every few words with a shallow thrust of her cock. 

Raven could barely think. The whole world was Kory’s cock inside her and trying to take it all in, Kory’s hot palms on the sensitive skin of her ass. She wrapped her legs around Kory’s waist, let Kory’s strong fingers hold her up and open, so she could take the rest of that necessary, almost-painful, blessed length. She had one shred of awareness devoted to feeling Kory’s breasts because she loved their dense heaviness, another tendril of consciousness on Kory’s lips hot on her neck and throat, and the last fragment of her attention on the words, the story of battle. 

“Robin said go to the park,” Raven managed to say. “Smart. Perimeter. Keep people safe. You were … your bolts, small, driving more of them forward… oh, Kory, you’re so big right now.”

“Battle,” she said. “Always big after. Too much?” 

“Only because I’m trying not to come and you’re … the way you’re inside me … I don’t think I can hold on.” Raven had one hand knotted in Kory’s hair, the other gripping her shoulder.

“Don’t,” Kory breathed against the side of her neck. “Come for me, beautiful darkness. Clever teleporter of my enemies, beloved battle-companion, anoint me.”

That more than did it. The words and the way Kory was fucking in rhythm to them, Raven hit her edge at “come for me” and was well over it by “anoint me,” coming in helpless spasms in Kory’s arms, making sounds any stranger would know instantly, doing exactly what Kory asked for and coating her cock with fresh, hot wetness. 

“More,” Ravel gasped, still high on the crest, not wanting to come down, muscles clenching inside in a way that made her feel every inch of Kory’s cock. She wanted it all. “All. And tell me.” 

Kory understood or maybe couldn’t help herself at this point, Raven hoped both, wanted both but couldn’t distinguish anything in the rising need and pleasure between them. One emotion, a singular love-passion-pleasure-awe, joined and shrouded both of them. Raven surrendered into it. 

“The others each powerful brought enemies,” Kory growled out the words, fucking her harder. “You brought our enemies.” With that statement she thrust all the way inside Raven, filling her. Tears in her eyes from the fulness, the satiety and growing need, the release of losing control to this pure overpowering emotion. 

Kory slid a few inches out and came back deeper. “Your magic was so strong.” 

Drawing out a little, pausing, Kory said, “I saw your power,” and thrust so hard Raven saw only ecstatic blackness.

Then, thrusting faster, not pulling out, only deep inside so Raven had her full hardness, the heat, the jolts of pleasure as the ridges of her cock rubbed all Raven’s most sensitive places. Kory said, “I saw your magic protect many, hold people away, fight to contain this danger. You held our enemies for me. You trusted my power. You gave them to me, offered up for me to destroy.”

One hand held Raven up now and it was more than enough. Kory’s other hand was behind her head so that the power of Kory fucking her wouldn’t bang her head against the tile wall, wouldn’t hurt her. 

“You saw my power,” Kory said, growling, proud, happy. “I drew the power of light, the power of the stars, I drew up my power. I drew it deep inside myself.”

Even with all her own wetness, Raven could feel a small burst a wet from the tip of Kory’s cock, a precursor. 

“I directed my fire,” Kory said. “I destroyed our enemies. We …,” she was panting so hard, body straining up, cock surging inside of Raven, liquid heat spilling inside her, “ …. destroyed,” another rush of heat, Kory coming inside her and Raven did what she never thought possible, gave in completely to that battle lust and victory, rode up on Kory’s immense climax into one of her own, infused with the thrill of victory, wrapped with love and protection. 

Kory kept coming, her body pressing Raven agaisnt the wall, her cock pumping again and again. Her whole body, mind, soul, heart moving as one to join them. 

“We destroyed the harmful ones,” Kory whispered. “We protected our people. We protected each other.” 

Raven kissed her, their chests rising and falling together. She turned her face and rubbed Kory’s cheek with hers, whispered back, “We protected each other.” 

Kory made a sound of agreement, satisfaction, contentment.

Raven didn’t know how long Kory held her against the wall. At some point both hands were under her ass again, and then very gently, Kory pulled her softening cock out. Raven whimpered a little, sensitive and missing that strength inside her. But she moved to stand on her own legs, holding onto Kory because her legs weren’t ready to support her. 

She gazed at Kory’s cock hanging down between them, shimmering with the golden glow of Kory’s cum and wrapped in the slightly dark, smoky magic that imbued Raven’s wetness. Already more of their combined juices, golden and dark, were trickling out of Raven, drenching the crotch of her uniform and soaking down the inside of her thighs, even as she pressed them together.

“Is it always like that after battle?” she asked. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never done it before,” Kory told her, grinning. 

Of course. Koriand’r had been sold for her planet’s freedom before she would’ve been old enough. 

Raven smiled at her. “I think no Tamaranean could’ve done it better.” 

“I hope not. I came an awful lot. You must be very full and wet inside still.” She was grinning, the look of great mischief because she knew Raven would never ask for it, but loved when she talked like that. 

Raven shivered and pressed against her. “It’s a very good thing my costume includes a long cloak. And darkness. I’m going to need a lot of darkness until I can get to a shower.” 

“I’ll shower with you. I want to see you drenched to your knees with my juices and yours.”

Raven didn’t bother to try to tell Kory that if she didn’t stop talking like that, Raven was going to need to be fucked again now, here. Because Kory wasn’t going to stop. She was still high from the battle and now Raven was too and all she wanted was to find a shower and open her legs again.


End file.
